Mi trabajo como hermano mayor
by Ari.malfoy200
Summary: Dean nos cuenta un poco de su vida, siendo hermano mayor de Sammy. One-shot. posible spoiler leve


**Hola, estoy acá con un nuevo fic, ahorita mismo lo acabo de hacer, estaba aburrida por que la tonta impresora no me servía, así que mientras esperaba que la arreglaran, me puse a hacer un fic. Este es un poco diferente a los que suelo hacer, pero es lo que andaba en la cabeza desde hace día**

**Solo les digo de anticipo, que tienen ligero Spoiler del penúltimo y ultimo capítulo de la segunda temporada de Supernatural**

**Advertidos están**

**Espero que lo disfruten y espero reviews**

**Sin más que decir, más que Supernatural no me pertenece sino a CW Network, a leer**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Estaba acostado sobre mi cama, en realidad no recuerdo que es lo que hacía, solo que me distraje al ver a Sammy, que estaba sentado en su ordenador, y no pude evitar pensar ¨_cómo ha cambiado Sammy con los años_¨ y la verdad es que Sam era totalmente diferente cuando era niño, antes él era un pequeño, un poco travieso, infantil, relajado, así como pacifico, también Sammy, no demostraba mucho sus pensamiento ni sentimientos, solo a mi, era callado. Ahora él era un gigante, era más serio, maduro y sus pensamientos, era fácil de descifrarlos, pues ya no los ocultaba, tal vez lo único que conservaba de niño era su timidez, aunque no como antes. Sam se había convertido en un hombre.

Aún recuerdo esos días en que Sammy era un niño

Esa noche, Sammy tenia como de 6 años, él estaba acostado en su cama, yo solo quise salir un rato para tomar aire fresco y comprar una soda, papá, antes de salir a cazar, me había dicho que no saliera de casa, pero no le hice caso, grave error

Al volver una estúpida Shtriga le estaba chupando el alma a Sammy, si papá no hubiese llegado a tiempo, yo me hubiera quedado sin hermano, desde ese día hice exactamente lo que papa me decía, y también poco a poco, en lo poco que papá podía debido a su poco tiempo que pasaba con nosotros, preparaba a Sammy, como a un buen soldado, pero sobre todo, ese día me prometí a mí mismo que iba a protegerlo, para siempre.

La verdad es que yo siempre había cuidado a Sammy, su primera palabra, la cual fue Dean, sus primeros pasos, fui yo quien los presencio. Desde que tome en mis brazos a Sammy y lo saque de nuestra casa que se estaba incendiando cuando murió mamá, desde ese día estuve junto a él, pero cuando esa Shtriga intento robarle el alma... Allí es cuando me prometí a mí misma jamás dejarlo solo y siempre protegerlo

Recuerdo esa navidad en que Sammy se dio cuenta de que trabajaba papá, recuerdo cuanto lloró esa noche, al saber cómo murió mamá, esa noche fue demasiado triste, no soporto ver a Sammy llorar. Lo consolé, le di un regalo que expresar todo mi cariño, cuanto lo quería, puede que sea cursi, pero ese es mi trabajo, mi trabajo de hermano mayor.

Cuanto hubiera preferido no haber sido yo el que le contara todo, cuanto hubiera preferido que Sam jamás hubiera tenido esta vida. Yo quería que él fuera feliz, tuviera una vida normal, conociera alguna chica, se casara y viviera feliz. Pero Sam tuvo que preguntar, y yo, a decir verdad, jamás me he podido resistir a los ojos de cachorro de Sam, no creo que haya alguien en este planeta que pueda resistirse a ellos.

Recuerdo la primera casería de Sammy, papá se quedó sorprendido de lo bien que Sammy hizo las cosas, pero como no, si fui yo quien lo entreno, yo soy el mejor cazador después de todo, bueno, talvez Bobby, pero yo soy mas guapo y mas joven asi que yo soy mejor. Ademas, yo he vencido a la muerte muchas veces

Aun me acuerdo que Sam siempre ha sido friolento, asi que, siempre, desde que era un niñito, cuando tenia frio, o tenia miedo, se iba a mi cama, al principio me fastidiaba, pero, Sam me ponia esos ojitos aguados, y como ya dije, jamas puedo negarme a ellos; pero con el tiempo, me acostumbre, ademas, tenia que cumplir mi promesa, con mi trabajo... Recuerdo que lo abrazaba por la espalda, de una forma protectora, hasta posesiva, no queria que nada le pasase, que nada le hiciera daño, protegerlo de cualquier cosa que lo lastimara, inclusive si ese era yo

Recuerdo cuando a Sammy le gusto por primera vez una chica, claro, él era demasiado tímido como para decírselo, así que yo le di consejos, le conté anécdotas, le dije que hacer y qué no hacer, le informe e instruí para que todo le saliera bien en cada una de las cosas que hiciera, cazar monstruos o chicas, igual, en ambas cosas, yo soy el mejor, está en la sangre Winchester después de todo, solo que Sammy, no es tan Winchester, y hubiera preferido que no lo fuera, no porque lo odie o no lo soporte, o cualquier cosa por el estilo, sino porque, si Sam no fuera un Winchester, no tuviera esta vida, esta vida que ya me cansó

Y así paso el tiempo, la niñez, pubertad y adolescencia de Sammy, hasta que se fue a Stanford. Ese día que Sam se fue, odie a papá por haberlo corrido,pero me di cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo, y cuenta que Sammy, ya no era un niño, aunque tampoco era un adulto, era un joven, que, solo tal vez, ya no necesitaba de mí nunca más. Entonces odie a papá por no haberlo detenido, lo odie sinceramente, pero, me di cuenta que solo así Sam podía tener una vida feliz, una vida normal, así que solo lo deje ir. Me dolió, Sam es mi hermano, aunque no somos los típicos hermanos, ellos tienen padres, amigos, familiares, ellos podrian vivir la vida sin hablarse y todo estaria bien, pero Sam y yo no somos asi, solo nos tenemos uno al otro, nosotros somos todo lo que tenemos

Pasaron cuatro años, cuatro años después de que Sam se fue, hasta que yo lo fui a buscar, siempre he sido un orgulloso y arrogante, pero con Sammy, es distinto, él ha sido el único, con el cual yo soy quien lo busca, aunque no quiera, y me prometa que lo dejare hacer su vida, siempre término buscándolo.

Ese día que lo busque, no fue porque quería encontrar a papá, sino porque extrañaba a Sam, lo extrañaba, jamás lo aceptare, pero lo hacía, así que lo busque

En ese entonces Sam todavía conservaba un poco de su esencia de niño, me alegre por eso, pero, creo que el haberlo buscado fue un error, Sammy cambio mucho después de que él murió, y yo hice un trato para revivirlo, sé que odie a papa por haber hecho lo mismo por mí, pero es que no me imagino la vida sin Sam, por él, haría cualquier cosa, sé que es egoísta cada cosa que hago, pues solo pienso en mí, y como no podría vivir sin Sam, sé que he cometido demasiado errores, pero es que Sam, es todo lo que tengo

¨_que estas haciendo Dean?_¨ la voz de Sammy interrumpe mis pensamientos, lo vuelvo a ver, viendo su cara confundida y curiosa ¨_si que ha cambiando_¨ digo para mi y es aquí, donde me doy cuenta que llevo un buen rato pensando, viendo hacia el techo, sin estarlo mirando realmente -nada Sam, solo pensando- el, aun confundido, vuelve a su laptop. **_Cambio_**, la mejor palabra que describe a Sam, si todavía fuera un niño, tendría esa mirada neutra y triste, esa mirada que tanto odio, pues lo único que me gusta, es ver feliz a Sam

Creo que para Sam, más que un hermano, he sido un instructor, un mentor, un padre. Pues, he vivido y cuidado más de Sam que papá, lo he cuidado, he estado con él, lo he instruido, le he aconsejado, enseñado, en sus caídas yo lo ayude a levantarse, y en sus triunfos, aunque no lo expresaba, pues soy pésimo para expresar mis pensamientos y sentimientos, en silencio me alegraba y lo celebraba. A lo largo de mi vida, solo encuentro a Sam, mis momentos con el, alegrías, tristezas y mas, yo soy el único que tiene a su lado, yo tuve que crecer rápido, para cuidar de Sam, yo cometia los errores, y evitaba que Sammy los repitiera, siempre me he preocupado más por él que por mí mismo, pero bueno, que puedo decir, ese es... Mi trabajo como hermano mayor


End file.
